


Sit Down, I’ll Get It.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [53]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Sit down, I'll get it."





	Sit Down, I’ll Get It.

**53\. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”**

* * *

"Don't you dare move Emil!" Michele hissed as he came around the corner holding the hot soup. Emil dropped back down onto the couch pretending he never tried to move in the first place. Michele sent another glare to Emil as he took the seat on the couch beside him, getting ready to feed him. Emil shifted earning a glare from Michele as he phone started ringing from the bedroom. Michele placed the soup carefully in Emil's lap as he stood up.

"I can get my own phone Michele." Emil whined at his boyfriend.

"You are on bed rest until your ankle is all healed up. Now sit down, I'll get it." Michele ordered as he headed towards the bedroom.

Emil groans shifting slightly, trying to stand up. "Emil! If you move, I swear I'll break your other ankle!"


End file.
